


Without You Here

by froghaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Nostalgia, Park setting, Regret, Sapnap is there to comfort George and hold him, Sobbing, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sunsets, They're all best bro's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaven/pseuds/froghaven
Summary: He, George and Dream had always been at their best together, that was when they were all unstoppable. But now a fragment of their trio was missing and as much as they hated it, the fragment would never return.The sun is beginning to set, it showers Sapnap and George in soft light as it dawns over them that a new day will begin in the next couple hours. That it will be a day they could never forget. One where Dream wasn’t present in their lives anymore.They stay at the swingset until Sapnap uses his hand to tilt George’s head up and tell him they should be heading home in a bleary tone. Sapnap, stands from his crouched position. His thighs sore from having been in such a stance for so long.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Without You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I quickly wrote up in around 2 hours to suffice for my lack of updates on my other works. i just wanted to put something out while I continued to spruce up the writing I've been working on and didn't want to write a request or a chapter to my other work since it would take me a lot longer.
> 
> So here yes, this will do for now until I finish proof reading.
> 
> This does not involve any romance, it's just some besties mourning over their friend, but I will take the liberty of saying death is mentioned.

“I knew you’d be here.”  
  
George whips his head to look behind him where Sapnap is standing, he eases up when he realizes it’s just him and sighs.  
  
“You always know Sapnap.” He responds, weary and too mentally exhausted to put more effort into his reply.  
  
“Well this is our special spot after all.” he says shrugging, striding over to take on the swing to his right.  
  
The smallest of smiles creeps it way onto George’s face as he looks back out in front of him. “It is, isn't it?” A wave of nostalgia comes over him, digging up memories not forgotten but ones that had been set aside.  
  
“I wonder if it’s special to him too, even now.” George thinks aloud to which Sapnap hums.  
  
“I think it has a very sentimental place in his heart.” Sapnap says before reaching a hand out to coil it around George’s that was wrapped securely around one of the chains to the swing he sat on.  
  
“You can’t keep moping George, he wouldn’t want you to see you in this state.”  
  
The brunette’s breath hitches from the touch, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. “How could I not be upset? He was our best friend and now he’s, he’s gone.”  
  
“Trust me, you’re not alone, it hurts me too. But he would want us to continue on with our lives and be happy. He’s _Dream_ , that’s who he is even if he’s not here with us physically.”  
  
A broken laugh leaves George at that statement and Sapnap laughs along with him, it’s a dreadful sound.  
  
It was not a happy sort of laughter that left them with a light heart and a grin. It was the kind of laughter that left them in despair and in irony as they wept from having a demeanor that everything was okay when truthfully their world has been turned upside down with the absence of Dream.  
  
It’s not the same without his wheezes, or the playful banter they all shared in conversation. Or the liveliness that always went along with Dream whenever he entered a room, the way he could get them all cracking up with a few jokes. His amazing cooking skills, ever since he’d left them George and Sapnap would get takeout, cooking was not either of their strengths and burning the house down was not on their bucket list.  
  
“I miss him.” The brunette whispers after his laughs finally settle down, the aching in his heart is indescribable and stays there.  
  
“I do too, George. But we can’t change the fact that he’s gone.”  
  
“Do you think that if I’d made him stay home instead of going out that he would still be here?”  
  
“Don’t think about stuff like that, it won’t do us any good now George.” Sapnap tightens his grip on George’s hand, trying to bring his friend some form of consolement through the entire ordeal.  
  
“I know, yet I can’t help but feel like I’m at fault in a way...” His voice cracks, he trails off and looks down at his feet, tears blurring his vision as they formed in his eyes.  
  
Sapnap stands up from the swing, a soft noise being heard from the movement of it as it sways softly. He comes down and crouches in front of George, his eyes narrowed as he looks up into the Brit’s teary eyes, Sapnap’s trying to be strong for the both of them.  
  
It’s difficult, but he’s trying to be the glue holding this together, because if he’s not then he and George will both start bawling. The ravenette wants to be the shoulder for George to lean on, they’d always relied on one another. There was no way Sapnap could let himself break down now.  
  
“Listen to me George, it’s not your fault okay? Don’t go regretting shit that we can’t change now. You gotta cheer up alright? For Dream. He wouldn’t want you crying over him.”  
  
George’s bottom lip trembles, a choked sob coming from him as leans his head down and over so that his forehead is resting on the top of Sapnap’s head. He’d never been a touchy person but at a time like this he’d needed all the comfort he could get and it didn’t bother Sapnap at all.  
  
So he sat still and let George let out the built up sadness in his chest and his heart. Even though Sapnap had been repeating a mantra to himself, one to not cry, the tears started running down his face before he could help it. His cries are silent as he stays there while George sobs loudly, wailing like a child.  
  
George’s loud blubbering goes on for eternity and Sapnap stays there throughout it all, giving his hand a squeeze when the cries got so loud it made Sapnap’s heart slightly shatter at hearing such a depressing sound.  
  
As the time slips by, the air becomes cooler and the light of the sun starts to dim and fade into a hue of orange. No one is in the park this late, much less at such a far edge where the swingset George and Sapnap are occupying lies. And for that reason, George sobs until he no longer can without his throat hurting and his tears burning as they streamed down his cheeks.  
  
Sapnap had forced himself to stop crying after a few minutes, instead listening to George, rubbing his hand gently and letting the emotions bottled up inside release into the afternoon atmosphere.  
  
At some point George’s cries die down to sniffles, Sapnap hums a song. It’s beautiful but in a type of way that exposes all the heartache and the agony. It would surely lull a child to sleep but for George it’s just a reminder that Dream is dead and will no longer be there to lift their spirits or say something stupid that would earn him a punch to the shoulder, that they’ll never wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon on a Sunday morning again.  
  
It’s unbearable, George doesn’t want to accept the life he’ll have to get used to without Dream in it.  
  
He, George and Dream had always been at their best together, that was when they were all unstoppable. But now a fragment of their trio was missing and as much as they hated it, the fragment would never return.  
  
  
  
  
The sun is beginning to set, it showers Sapnap and George in soft light as it dawns over them that a new day will begin in the next couple hours. That it will be a day they could never forget. One where Dream wasn’t present in their lives anymore.  
  
  
  
  
They stay at the swing set until Sapnap uses his hand to tilt George’s head up and tell him they should be heading home in a bleary tone. Sapnap, stands from his crouched position. His thighs sore from having been in such a stance for so long.  
  
George stands along with him, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. As they walk away from the swing set, there they leave their sadness or attempt to.  
  
Thing’s won't be normal for a while but they’re both willing to try. For Dream they would do it.  
  
They would find a way to cope with the sorrow and get through it, even if it seemed like the sky would come crashing down on them at any second, they would find a way to keep on going.  
  
One thing that they’d both been mistaken about was the thought that their trio was split.  
  
That wasn’t true at all.  
  
Dream was still there with them, he wouldn’t ever be going anywhere. He would still be right at their sides, even if they couldn’t see it. Dream would stick around and watch over them just as they had always watched and taken care of him best they could.  
  
He would keep looking after them too, even if it wasn’t in the same perspective. He’d be there.  
  
Even now, there he is. Sitting on the third vacant swing on the swing set. He was still looking out towards at the sunset, waiting until nightfall to return home, to where he belonged.  
  
  



End file.
